


Hungry Like The Wolf

by CheshireCaine



Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Curious meets curious.Day 2 – Sensei |Pack
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947382
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Duran Duran just fits 🐺

Kakashi leeched knowledge from anywhere in grasping distance. Dad, Minato-sensei, his comrades – civilians made a veritable _library_.

If he couldn’t learn everything, he’d widen his (and Obito’s) eyes till they could see _anything_.

“Copy Ninja Kakashi.” The shark-man churned the words into gravel. “Your bounty didn’t mention a Mangekyo.” He jabbed a clawed, cyan finger at Kakashi, towards his spinning, red eye. “Does it work?”

“Oh my, a _fan_.” Kakashi casually twirled his knife. “Mind telling me where you heard that word?”

Kisame leered, lips peeling away from his teeth. “Maybe if you fulfil _my_ curiosity.”

Kakashi hungered to learn.


End file.
